


Und der Tag wird kommen

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Winter 1994: In einer Nacht voller Sorgen bricht Severus auf, um seinem Liebsten von seinen Ängsten zu erzählen. Das Dunkle Mal wird stärker. Voldemort kehrt zurück. Doch es gibt Dinge, die stärker sind als alles Grauen. SS/RL. (Im Hintergrund: SS/LE).





	Und der Tag wird kommen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen. Schön, dass ihr in reinschaut. Bevor ihr diese Geschichte lest, vorab eine kleine Anmerkung: In diesem Oneshot tue ich etwas, das ich eigentlich nicht mag - über ein Crackpairing zu schreiben ohne es vorher über Seiten und Seiten hinweg etabliert zu haben. Aber es gibt einen Grund dafür: Diese kleine Geschichte ist ein Experiment, ob es möglich ist, innerhalb einer Geschichte von weniger als 1K eine Hintergrundgeschichte einzuflechten, die sinnvoll an den Canon anknüpft. Persönlich habe ich den Eindruck, dass es mir nicht gelungen ist. Aber ich würde mich sehr über Feedback dazu freuen! 
> 
> !Achtung! Enthält eventuell Spoiler zu meiner Longfiction "die andere Seite des Monds"

„Das Mal wird stärker. Ich glaube, _er_ kehrt zurück“  
  
Severus hält inne, drei Schritte hinter der Schwelle, der Blick kalt und leer. In den Haaren, im Gesicht spürt er noch immer die Winterkälte. Der Reisemantel ist vom Frost gesteift. Ein namenloses Grauen schnürt mit eisiger Faust sein Herz zusammen. Fast wie vor einem Jahr als die unsichtbare Gefahr ihn vor den Toren der Schule umzingelte. Der Schrecken aus Askaban, dem sein Zauberstab nach hartem Kampf keinen hoffnungsvollen Silberstreif mehr entgegenzusetzen wusste, in jener Vollmondnacht kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, als ein Werwolf seine Existenz aufs Spiel setzte, um die seine zu retten und die Mauer der Unversöhnlichkeit einstürzte. Doch dieses Grauen ist anders.  
  
Schneewehen verhängen den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, ein Schleier aus unsichtbaren Flocken. Rieselende Worte, zu ruhig gesprochen. Die Wahrheit liegt unter der Eisdecke: In der Tiefe brodelt es. Voraus im Türrahmen erbleicht das vertraute Gesicht. Die Floskel, die Frage nach dem Befinden, sie fällt bedeutungslos zu Boden, zerspringt, zerklirrt wie ein Schneezapfen auf dem Pflaster. Pupillen weiten sich in der Stille. Schneeweiß fallen die früh ergrauten Strähnen im braunen Haar vor das Gesicht…das Gesicht so blass, so durchscheinend wie wenn der Vollmond naht. Durch die Stube weht ein Hauch der Angst, der Severus die Nackenhaare aufrichtet. Der Spiegel. Der Spiegel in den Regungen des Anderen. Immer zeigt ihm dieser Spiegel, was er in sich selbst abzutöten versucht. Flau und zitternd, zitternd und flau. Severus weiß nicht, welcher Impuls stärker ist. Remus in den Arm zu schließen, dessen stummes Erschrecken seine Besorgnis weckt.  Oder selbst in den Arm genommen zu werden, einmal schwach sein und von Worten und Händen aufgefangen werden -  der heimliche Wunsch, der ihn in dieser eisigen Nacht erst den Weg hinab ins Dorf getrieben hat; in diese enge, karge Wohnstatt, in der Remus Zuflucht genommen hat nachdem Fudge sich nicht einmal von Dumbledores Engelszungen von der Unschuld des Werwolfs und der Schuld der Ratte hat überzeugen lassen und auf den Rauswurf des Lehrers bestand. Zwischen der Kälte der Welt und der Wärme der Stube treffen sich zwei Paar Augen, braun und schwarz. Die Augen Liebender.  
  
Das Wunder, welche Wendung ihre Geschichte genommen hat, nachdem das Kriegsbeil begraben war, schweigt im Schatten der drohenden Gefahr. Sie hatten zueinander gefunden wie die zwei verlassenen Jungen, die in Godric’s Hollow beide unwissend voneinander die engste Freundin der kalten Erde hatten überlassen müssen. Remus hatte das Leben ebenso gebeutelt und als halben Menschen zurückgelassen wie ihn. Doch zusammen, zusammen ergaben sie wieder ein Ganzes. Wie ein Kind hatte Severus verblüfft feststellen müssen, dass der Schleier der Feindschaft ihm einen Freund vorenthalten hatte, der ihn besser als alle anderen verstand. Und die Sanftmut dieses Freundes hatte sogar den sorgsam aufgeschichteten Schnee um sein Herz geschmolzen, den er für ein ewiges Eis gehalten hatte. Doch würde die Wärme diesen Winter überstehen?  
„Schmerzt es?“, fragt Remus sanft.  
„Nein“, lügt Severus und mit der Antwort fällt das Schweigen. Schweigen Für einen Moment. Es schmerzt, doch der Arm tut nicht weh.  
  
Plötzlich durchbricht ein Seufzen die Stille wie Risse im Eis. Blicke wandern furchtvoll zum Fenster, zum schwarzen Firmament, in dem längst schon das Omen mit der Schlange züngelt.    
„Dumbledore“, murmelt Remus abwesend, „Er hat nie geglaubt, dass er für alle Zeit besiegt sei.“  
„Ich weiß“, erwidert Severus, „Das war auch der Grund, warum -“    
Die Worte bleiben auf halbem Wege stecken, wagen den Sprung über die Lippen nicht. Severus wendet sich ab. Das Geständnis des grausamsten Geheimnisses, sein eigener Verrat an Lily, liegt nicht lang zurück. Noch glüht das Fegefeuer des Beinahe-Zerwürfnisses nach, noch ist das Eis nicht ganz getaut. Pulverschnee im Frühlingswind.  
  
Doch Remus sieht in die Ferne als hätten die Worte seine Ohren nicht erreicht. In den Augen ein Schimmer von dunklen Visionen.    
„Was hast du nun vor?“, fragt er schließlich, so leicht, so schwer.  
Ein Déjà-vu in Severus‘ Ohren. Vor Stunden erst hat ein alter Mann dieselbe Frage gestellt. Am Gesicht des Liebsten vorbei blickt Severus in ein Nichts aus Schwärze.  
„Nicht fliehen“, erwidert er tonlos, „Ich bin kein Narr und kein Feigling. Wenn das Mal brennt, werden sie alle zurückkehren. Und ich werde tun, was ich tun muss, für-“  
„Lily“, ergänzt Remus.    
Wieder treffen sich die Blicke. Eintracht zwischen den Zeilen. _Darum habe ich mich in dich verliebt nachdem ich herausfand, dass du Harry beschützt - in deinen Mut, in deine Treue zu ihr, auch wenn ich deine ganze Rolle damals noch nicht kannte,_ scheint Remus stumm zu flüstern. Auf der Fensterscheibe blühen Eisblumen. Formen, die an Lilien erinnern. Ein Stachel im Fleisch... Lily… Lily… Lily. Nach all den Jahren noch immer ein heiliges Wort. Die Liebe brennt, brennt lichterloh wie unlöschbares Feuer. Und die Schuld wie die ewigen Flammen der Hölle. Ob auch Remus noch heimlich um sie weint?  
„Dumbledore wird jemanden brauchen, der unter den Werwölfen missioniert“, bemerkt er, so ruhig wie fallende Flocken.  
Doch in Severus erwacht der Schneesturm, wandelt die Blüten plötzlich wieder zu Eis. Endlich, endlich bricht zur Oberfläche durch, was unter Eis verborgen war.  
„Nein!“, keucht er, zieht den Liebsten aufgebracht an sich heran, „Tu das nicht, Bitte. Nicht auch du. Remus, ich-“  
„-Ich weiß“, haucht Remus, „Ich auch. Wer hätte in solchen Zeiten keine Angst um die Menschen, die er liebt?“    
  
Augenbegegnung, ein drittes Mal, stummes Erkennen der Gegenseitigkeit. Zärtlich streicht Remus Severus das Haar vor die Stirn, greift seine Hand, schmilzt das Eis in einem Kuss. Severus‘ Gedanken gehen unter im Trommeln des Herzschlags. Der Mensch an seiner Seite, der Mensch in seiner Erinnerung, sie werden eins. Er und Sie, Sie und Er. Zwei Hälften eines Herzens, zwei Zeiten, zwei Lieben - doch ein einziger Weg, ein einziger Kampf.  
„Wirst du bei mir sein, wenn…?“, flüstert Severus, nicht wagend das Grauen auszusprechen. Vor dem Fenster erhebt sich ein Wintersturm. Stille und Bitterkälte. Keine Atemwolke im Zimmer, kein warmes Wort. Das Mal auf Severus Arm regt sich wieder, sticht tief und fest. Doch die Hand in seiner Hand, diese  Hand hält ihn plötzlich - fester.  
  
_Und der Tag wird kommen…_


End file.
